Talk:New World
I guess Mariejois is a reference to Marajó Island (in brazilian territory) antipode of the Japan. Came from Fuchia Village to Mariejois is the same to travel from Japan to Marajó. The american continent look like a barrer, just as the Red Line. The New World is more like the Pacific Ocean. Sorry for my english. Location im still confused on exactly where the new world is located. like is it the seas of north blue and west blue while east and south blue is paradise? or r all four blues paradise and the new world is all the way across the world to another part of red line. Muguruma69 22:32, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Paradise is the first half of the Grand Line. Drum Island, Sabaody Archipelago, and Little Garden are all in Paradise. The New World is the second half of the Grand Line. The Red Line is the divider between Paradise and the New World. 22:36, July 18, 2011 (UTC) so east and south blues r paradise while north and west r new world? sorry im only on like chapter 70 so my knowledge of places sucks. Muguruma69 22:40, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Don't think of the blues as part of the Grand Line. They are independent of it completely. The blues are the blues, and the Grand Line is the Grand Line. 22:44, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ok guys, i think Latin america is sufficient to describe central + south americas. and also, during european exploration, oceania was also part of the "new world", so I added it. Ascheriit (talk) 03:30, June 18, 2014 (UTC) info about new world when strawhats entered new world they mentioned *the sea is crashing *sea colour looks red *a sea of flames so heres my question should we add the info in the new world article 21:10, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Nooooooope.. And sign of your posts, Jaimini.. huh...........wonder what is next to be seen in the new world Devilchild~Nico~Robin (talk) 22:09, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Supposed New World Locations *Kano Country *Doerena Kingdom *Majiatsuka Kingdom Is there an actual source for these being in the New World? 16:52, July 25, 2015 (UTC) From what I know, in Chapter 702, Gatz specifically said that the warriors gathered in the Corrida Colosseum came from the New World (here is a script). However I think that in some chapters he just says something like "from countries far and wide...". DekkenMinus (talk) 23:46, July 25, 2015 (UTC) If the raw for 702 contains the kanji for New World, then there you go.--Xilinoc (talk) 09:10, July 26, 2015 (UTC) I checked the raw and it does contain it: DekkenMinus (talk) 12:10, July 26, 2015 (UTC) That does not prove that the places in question are in the New World. Doflamingo specifically invited some NW warriors, but anyone was allowed to participate. 13:58, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Well, are we expecting Wano Kingdom to be in Paradise? Are we thinking they're gonna go backwards there? Grievous67 (talk) 14:18, August 15, 2015 (UTC) It looks like there's not a perfect source for this, since this discussion has been up for a few weeks. Closing it, they stay unknown. 21:08, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Oden's Travels Where is the confirmation that all of these locations are in the New World? 17:33, December 21, 2019 (UTC) Roger was in during his last travel which was in the New World. Rhavkin (talk) 17:45, December 21, 2019 (UTC) Oden spent several years with Whitebeard. There's no confirmation they stayed in the New World all the time. The island where they pick up Blackbeard looks like Jaya, for one. Roger was also exploring different places after reaching the end of the Log Pose, not limited to the New World as shown by the fact that they visit Skypiea which is in Paradise. These should be moved to the Grand Line article. 18:01, December 21, 2019 (UTC) By that logic then Skypiea is in the New World. Roger was clearly traveling everywhere. SeaTerror (talk) 19:22, December 21, 2019 (UTC) Skypiea isn't anywhere on the Grand Line so this is a bad example. I am not against having a similar table on the Grand Line page, but by the same logic, who says any of those are even on the Grand Line? If we assume either crew travel in and out of the New World, whose to say they didn't leave to Grand Line altogether. Rhavkin (talk) 19:30, December 21, 2019 (UTC) I feel like assuming that this voyage was entirely in the New World is a byproduct of thinking that "voyaging in the Grand Line" means going straight from the start to finish. Roger got to Lodestar Island 13 years before he even met Oden so that's clearly not the case with his crew. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 20:07, December 21, 2019 (UTC) Skypiea is above the Grand Line above Jaya. SeaTerror (talk) 20:10, December 21, 2019 (UTC) above, not on. And Gan Fall said there are more ways to reach the sky other then the Knock Up Stream, and one of them is just as likely to be from the New world. Rhavkin (talk) 20:22, December 21, 2019 (UTC) Moved them to the Grand Line article for now. If we want to consider the possibility that they're not on the Grand Line, then they should be moved elsewhere or deleted. Another problem is that most of them are small panels so the shape of the island cannot be recognized (excluding the island where Roger and WB meet), thus leaving the possibility that we're listing already existing islands twice. 12:29, December 22, 2019 (UTC)